1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to animal tethering devices. More particularly, the invention relates to tethering devices used to prevent a dog from jumping or falling from the opened cargo bed of a pickup truck or similar vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a growing number of states in the United States, the law now requires animals such as dogs to be tethered inside the open cargo beds of pickup trucks when riding in that particular area. The tethering is to prevent injury to the animals should they jump or fall out. The majority of animal owners simply fasten a short rope or chain to the front of the truck bed and attach the tether to the animal's collar. While this method may meet the minimal requirements of the law, it limits the animal's range of movement, comfort and safety within the bed of the truck.
People often carry valuable items in the open beds of their trucks which they sometimes expect their dog to guard. If the dog is restrained to the front end of the bed he cannot sufficiently guard the back end. Another disadvantage of simple tethers and leashes is that they have relatively little or no give when stretched tight. Sudden movement or stopping of the vehicle, or bolting by the animal can result in serious neck injuries when the animal reaches the maximum extension of the tether. Also, if the animal is tethered too close to either the front end panel adjacent the cab, or tailgate panel of the truck bed, he can be injured by slamming into one of the panels during hard braking or when in an accident.
Of the known prior art animal tethering devices for use in a truck or other vehicle, none appear to suitably address both the range of movement problem and the potential danger of injury with an animal tethering apparatus structured as my invention.